The present invention is directed towards an improved push button switch, and more specifically to an improved push button switch with a highly desirable tactile feel.
Prior art push button switches normally include a mechanical switch having a stationary and a moveable contact and a push button connected to the movable contact. The movable contact is ordinarily biased into a normally open position and is closed when the operator of the push button switch depresses the push button and thereby moves the movable contact into the closed position.
The push button switch of the present invention is particularly useful in connection with a load control system such as the wall box dimmer switching system disclosed in parent application Ser. No. 541,368 filed Oct. 13, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,592, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The push button switch of the present invention is particularly useful as a remote control switching device for the dimmer switching of the foregoing disclosure.
It is highly desirable that push button switches of this type have a positive tactile feel wherein the operator of the switch unequivocally knows whether or not he has depressed the switch sufficiently to close the mechanical switch; that is, the switch should give the operator of the switch sufficient feedback to know whether or not he has closed the switch. This is especially important if the push button switch is located in a room which is remote from loads (e.g. lamps) being controlled.
To assure the operator of the switch that he has closed the electro-mechanical switch, it is also important the electro-mechanical switch closes properly irrespective of the specific location on the push button switch which is depressed by the operator of the push button switch.